Hot Chocolate
by Angeldream05
Summary: “You know what, Ange?” Brennan said interrupting her “I do love hot chocolate.”


**AN: Hello! Yes, I'm back baby! After about three months of silence I finally got my inspiration and writing mood back yesterday during university class. Yes, I was bored ;) Last night I stayed up until 3am writing it before the ideas left my mind and so here it is! My third fanfic, just a little and, as you can tell from the title, sugary and chocolaty sweet and fluff. I'm serious, you might need to schedule a dentist appointment after reading this, I most definitely do now!**

**In my mind this piece is set sometime in season 5, there is a small hint for episode 6, but it's really small, other than that there are no spoilers, just that mention and one for Santa in the Slush.**

**English is still not my mother tongue and even if I did read it about a hundred times there can be grammar and spelling mistakes and I apologize. **

**And I still do not own Bones. My birthday is coming up soon though and I will ask for it as a present. But so far I don't own anything.**

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**Hot Chocolate**

"Come on, sweetie, how is it even possible that you can't remember that night club? We've been there at least a hundred times!" Angela said, rolling her eyes at her best friend and flipping through the menu of the Diner even if they already got their order. "Or maybe this would be more correct: I dragged you there at least a hundred times!"

"Exactly. You are saying that you had to drag me there multiple times. That means I wasn't interested in it in the first place and it's not that unusual to forget something that didn't hold my interest." Brennan replied almost absently, her eyes glued to the window on her right side. It was early December and it was already snowing. Angela had kidnapped her out of the lab to make her take part to her tradition of having a nice cup of hot chocolate during the very first snowfall of the winter. And this was the first one. She had always loved watching a snowfall, since she was a child.

"Bren, going out to night clubs is not about interest! Well, not your kind of interest anyway! It's about having fun and dancing and loosening up a little, plus…"

Angela's excited words faded into the background as Brennan moved her eyes from the falling snow to the red cup in front of her. She wrapped both of her hands around it and instantly a wave of warmth flowed from her hands to her arms, and loosening her shoulders like a hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the steam coming out of the cup. She opened the eyes again and stared at the liquid inside of it. A comforting warm brown liquid.

Damn it, she thought as she put the words hug, sweet scent and comforting warm brown together. Why did he always have to penetrate in her thoughts like that every single time? Brennan's eyes went back to the window. Outside a man was passing by holding a little boy's hand under the light snowfall. And an image formed in her mind. Another man and another little boy standing and looking at her under another snowfall. Next to a Christmas tree. A Christmas tree they had made for her. Later she had wished that she had taken a picture of the scene. They were so beautiful, both of them wearing sweet happy smiles and wishing her "Merry Christmas" through the phone. She couldn't take a picture but she did take a picture of that inside her head. And it was one of her most cherished memories.

"Earth to Brennan!" Angela called, waving a hand right in front of her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I - er – sorry Ange, I was… distracted" she apologized shaking slightly her head and trying to come back to the present.

"Sure, distracted! You were thinking about a man with warm brown chocolate eyes, weren't you?" Angela asked slyly.

"What? No! I wasn't… why would you say that?"

"Come on Bren, you have that look on your face every time you think about we-know-who! You know, the I-am-hopelessly-in-love-with-my-best-friend look!"

"Angela, you are my best friend and I am not in love with you!"

"Ouch Bren, that hurt!" she said feigning hurt but smiling "Anyway, I am your GIRL best friend, but your best friend is someone else and we both know it!"

"Ange, I…" Brennan started but Angela interrupted her immediately.

"Hey sweetie, despite our recent disagreements, I love you and I know you love me back and being your girl best friend in good enough for me! We are there for each other and who cares about titles!"

"Ok… thanks Ange. And I do love you." Brennan said shyly and looking down.

Angela raised her eyebrow "Bren?"

"Yes?" she said without looking up.

"You didn't deny it."

"I know." Brennan whispered so quietly that Angela thought she imagined it.

The artist stayed stunned and quiet for a little while, observing her friend staring at the cup again. It was still warm, but the steam was long gone. And it was still completely untouched.

"You may want to drink that chocolate before it gets too late, Bren, you may even like it" she said quietly.

"I never said I wouldn't like it… it's just…"

"Side effects?" Angela joked, still shocked at her best friend's subtle admission.

"Yeah, sort of."

"And tell me, which would be the side effects of drinking chocolate?"

"Lots of fats, sugars… plus many adults suffer from lactose intolerance because of drinking milk…"

"But you don't honey! You don't! I've seen you having milkshakes, you are not intolerant!" Angela argued.

"Things can change…" Brennan whispered sadly.

"No they don't. Not these things." Angela insisted.

"Yes they do. Everything changes. Entropy is-"

"Nope, you are not giving me the entropy speech!" she interrupted her "You liked chocolate, you know you did! And you love it now and you always will! And you will love it even more after you try this one, it's the best ever." she continued with a smirk.

Brennan sighed, held the cup with both hands again and slowly took it to her lips. As soon as the warm liquid touched them she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. The natural sweetness of the chocolate invaded her senses with another wave of warmth. She wouldn't even need to add more sugar, it was perfectly sweet on its own. Eyes still closed she slowly lowered the cup until it touched the table. When she opened her eyes she saw Angela smiling.

"So, was it good?" she asked smiling.

"It was… wonderful. This hot chocolate really is the best I've ever tried."

"Told you. You don't know how good is it until you try it." Angela replied winking. "Bren, you're blushing!" she added stunned.

And she was! Damn it, she was blushing! She never blushed! Why did this happen?

"Hey Bones! Hey Angela!"

Yeah, that's why. Brennan blushed even more and Angela couldn't stop giggling.

"Bones? Are you ok? You are all red and flushed! You are not sick, aren't you?" he asked concerned, taking the seat next to her "And what is she laughing for?" he wondered pointing to Angela.

"Oh, don't worry FBI, your partner is fine, we are just enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. You want to join us?" asked Angela after regaining her control over the giggling.

"No thanks, I have to go and pick Parker up at school in a few minutes and take him to Rebecca. I just saw you two through the window and came in to say hello"

"That was nice of you Booth. You sure you don't want something?" asked Brennan

"Anything for my favorite ladies!" he smiled "I was sure that I didn't want anything, Bones, until about thirty seconds ago. This hot chocolate of yours smells way too good, I guess I'm going to steal a sip of it." he said and, with a familiar gesture, he unthread the red cup from Brennan's hands.

The small table fell silent as the two women observed the man closing his eyes and taking the cup to his lips, sipping from the exact place where she did just a few moments ago.

"Oh, this was wonderful! Not that hot anymore but still one of the best I've ever tried." he said content after replacing the cup in Brennan's hands, which stayed motionless for the whole time. "So now I made up for the fries you keep stealing me!" he laughed resting his right arm gently on her shoulders.

She froze, her breathing becoming difficult as she tried to sort her feelings and thoughts, her eyes moving between his eyes and the red cup on the table, now just a little more than half-full. For a moment she found herself wondering if he felt the same thing. About that hot chocolate. And how that chocolate tasted in his mouth. In order to try and breathe again she tried to shove that thought out of her mind. Not very easy. She swallowed her irrational nervousness and smiled back at him, her eyes glued to his, the earlier thoughts coming back even stronger than before. She slowly leaned forward a few inches.

"I really have to go now, I'm running late!" he said suddenly, breaking eye contact after a few seconds and startling her slightly.

He got up slowly and said goodbye to the girls, who were both still stunned by what just happened. They stayed in silence for a while watching Booth's figure leave the Diner and crossing the street at the traffic lights to reach his car, still in their view.

"Bren…" Angela sighed after a moment, breaking the silence " I think you-"

"You know what, Ange?" Brennan said interrupting her "I do love hot chocolate."

Suddenly she took the cup again to her lips and emptied it. She got up off her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Can you take care of that?" she asked quickly, pointing at the cups.

"Of course I can, you go take care of that, girl!" Angela grinned, pointing at the tall figure who was about to get in the car and guessing her friend's intentions.

Brennan run out of the Diner and crossed the road as fast as she could as Angela watched and cheered for her through the window.

"Booth!"

The agent was already on the driver seat of his car when he heard the shout. Immediately recognizing the voice he got out of the car, afraid to see what had happened to make her call him with that urgency but what he just saw was his Bones running towards him under the snowfall, her coat half-open and her hair moved by the wind as she ran.

When she finally reached him she stopped for a second to catch her breath and noticed that he was looking at her quite oddly. She couldn't manage any words so she got closer, put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him.

They closed their eyes the moment their lips touched and she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had and all the feelings that she had tried to deny and forget for years were finally out and exposed. She put everything she had in that one kiss, wanting him to understand, wanting him to know what she couldn't tell him in words just yet. And suddenly his arms were wrapped around her as he kissed her back just as passionately, with just as much meaning and need.

When they parted, and only because they were both out of air, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed as she looked deeply into his comforting, warm, brown eyes. He stroked her cheek and hair, damp and full of snowflakes.

"You taste like chocolate" he whispered and she felt his breath on her skin.

"So do you" she answered, feeling her legs turn jelly and hugging him tightly to keep her balance.

"And was it good?" he asked laughing softly, tightening his arms around her as well.

"It was wonderful. I loved it." she smiled sweetly at him.

"I concur vehemently" he said kissing her again.

"Hey, that's my line!" she laughed softly in the kiss and kissed him back after less than a second.

"You have to go get Parker, you don't want to leave him waiting, don't you?" Brennan reminded him as they parted for the second time.

"Yeah, I know…" he said planting small kisses on her face "I don't want to ever let go of you."

"You don't have to. Not now, not ever. Now go pick your son up, I'll see you soon." she replied gently shoving him towards the car.

"I'll call you later ok?" he asked with his charm smile.

"You'll better come later instead of calling. You know where to find me." she smiled an even charmer smile, if possible.

"Of course I do. See you later Bones." he slowly kissed her goodbye and got in the car.

Brennan stood frozen on the spot where they had just kissed, watching him driving away. She had kissed her partner, her best friend. And he had kissed her back. They had kissed. They had kissed! She now wore a hat of snow and a smile that she couldn't and didn't want to take off. Not now, not ever. Oh God, chocolate did taste wonderful in his mouth.

She turned around and caught sight of Angela's figure inside of the Diner waving at her, jumping on her chair and smiling broadly. You can have this one, Angela, she thought giggling as she started to walk back to the Diner, still smiling. She didn't know if she could manage not to smile all the time. A few minutes ago her life had changed forever. And now she was feeling like she could smile. Really smile.

Meanwhile, inside, Angela leaned back on her chair to catch her breath after getting so excited that some of the clients of the Diner turned to look at her. And she had tears in her eyes.

"Who cares about the others when I have just witnessed Booth and Brennan's first kiss under a snowfall?" she whispered to herself. Oh God, I'll never ever drink chocolate in the same way now, she thought as she watched Brennan entering the Diner again, covered in snow with sparkling eyes and a sweet happy smile on her flushed face.

When they were seated once again in front of each other, grinning, they looked down at their cups which were still on the table and they started laughing happily and uncontrollably at the same time.

Who would have thought that a good hot chocolate could be so…good and…hot?

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**AN: I really hope you like it, because I do :) And I really have my personal tradition about having a cup of hot chocolate during the first snowfall of the winter (or one of the first ones). I already did it this season, about a week ago, during the second snowfall, because the first one happened during the night ;) Just a sweet fluffy moment to melt our hearts. Plus I really needed some Angela-Brennan moments :)**

**Well, let me know what you think of this piece, whether you liked it or not, it's really important for me to know what you think! Review and you'll make me happy :D I'm still quite new at writing, so constructive criticism is always very much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
